quanticofandomcom-20200213-history
Harry Doyle
|home: = London, United Kingdom San Francisco, California|age: = Early 30's|affiliation = *Secret Intelligence Service *Central Intelligence Agency|occupation = *Former member of the Presidential Covert Joint Task Force *Private security expert at Barclays *Former MI6 agent *Former CIA recruit at Camp Peary|relatives: = *Unnamed father *Unnamed mother|allies = *Alex Parrish *Sebastian Chen *Owen Hall *Ryan Booth *Nimah Amin *Dayana Mampasi *Clay Haas *Shelby Wyatt *Matthew Keyes *Charlotte Bishop *Angie Reynolds † *Leigh Davis † *León Velez †|enemies: = *The Widow *The Collaborators *Lydia Hall *Jason Bowling † *Carly Klapp † *Henry Roarke †|romances: = *Sebastian Chen (former romantic interest; kissed) *Will Olsen (one-night stand) *Elliot Bishop (ex-boyfriend) †|next_appearance: = The Conscience Code}} Harry Doyle is a former MI6 agent who participated in an exchange program between the Secret Intelligence Service and the CIA. Later, he was given an opportunity to train as a CIA recruit at The Farm. He is portrayed by Russell Tovey. Character Biography Harry is intelligent and is considered to be one of the most capable agents within the British Secret Intelligence Service. Although, he is misunderstood by many, Harry will often surprise people with his stern determination in completing an operation. In various cases, he will go to any lengths to finish a mission including using his trade-craft, intellect, wit and charm to gain information from his espionage targets. Description Although, Harry's past is ambiguous, it was revealed that Harry had a relationship with Elliot Bishop, the son of Sir Laurence Bishop and the brother of Charlotte Bishop. After Laurence Bishop found out that his son was in a same sex relationship, he gave an ultimatum to Elliot; that he would get denounced from the family, unless Elliot married a woman. Elliot, not wanting to make a choice, stabbed himself to death. After that event, Harry vowed to get revenge against Bishop and his associates for tormenting Elliot, while he was alive. Years later, Harry joined the Secret Intelligence Service and worked in a number of missions. He made strides within the organization but he wanted to find more information on Laurence Bishop that could implicate the magnate in a corruption scandal. One year after the Grand Central bombing, Harry was requested to join an exchange program with the Central Intelligence Agency. He was tasked to go undercover as a CIA recruit at The Farm. Unbeknownst to the Agency, Harry was also given a mission by his MI6 handler, Charlotte to conduct surveillance on the new recruits. After making his way from San Francisco to Virginia, he arrives at Camp Peary and is joined with other recruits. At the beginning, he tries to maintain a friendly relationship with the others recruits, including Alex Parrish, Dayana Mampasi, Ryan Booth, Sebastian Chen, León Velez, Leigh Davis and Jeremy Miller. However, Alex and Ryan start to become more suspicious of Harry's hidden agenda. Likewise, Harry starts to be more skeptical of their motives and tries to uncover their plans at The Farm. Later, Harry committed to his mission and tried to gain intelligence on Alex and Ryan, by using Will Olsen, a former FBI recruit at Quantico. He used his cover name, Julian to start a sexual fling, with the goal of extracting information from Will's phone. After uncovering the necessary intelligence, he volunteered to be with Alex and Ryan in a training exercise at The Farm. During their field trip, he confronts them of his suspicions but not before, they decide to frame Harry and force him out of The Farm. Although, they assumed that their plan was a success, it was later revealed that Harry was back and that he was allowed to stay at the training facility, due to his connections with the SIS. After Harry coerced Alex and Ryan, into providing him with information on their real motives for joining the CIA, they later mentioned to him, that they were assigned on an undercover mission by the Bureau. Whilst, Harry was satisfied with their compliance, he still continued to monitor Alex and Ryan, secretly, as part of his mission. In addition, he befriended Leigh and started to approach, Sebastian, another recruit and his roommate at The Farm. After Leigh left the training facility, Harry tried to maintain a close distance with Sebastian. At first, Sebastian did not reciprocate his friendship and was adamant that Harry was a distraction from his religious purpose. Later, Harry develops romantic feelings for Sebastian. Trivia * He is the second LGBT male character of the series. * He is a former romantic interest of Sebastian Chen. * He is a former MI6 agent. ** In FALLENORACLE, it was revealed that his first boyfriend Elliot Bishop committed suicide by stabbing himself to death in an act of extreme self-hatred. Later, it was highlighted that he couldn’t bring himself to tell his powerful, religious and oppressive father that he was gay. * In Stescalade, he was seen talking to Will Olsen at a bar. ** In KMFORGET, it was revealed that he slept with Will as part of a personal mission. He wanted to uncover information about Alex Parrish and Ryan Booth's FBI undercover operation at The Farm. * In ODENVY, he traveled back to London to discuss the details of his mission at Camp Peary with his handler, Charlotte Bishop. * He is a former CIA recruit. ** In KMFORGET, it was revealed that he was part of a pilot program between the CIA and the British Secret Intelligence Service. In addition, his ranking was also revealed. He is a senior operative with a Rank 2 designation which is equivalent to a CR-2 pay grade within the SIS. ** In EPICSHELTER, it was revealed that he was pulled off from the pilot program at Camp Peary. Sometime after, he landed on an opportunity to attend the 2018 G-20 summit in New York. He previously mentioned that he was invited into the summit as a British delegate. However, this was later revealed to a lie. *** In LNWILT, he fully disclosed to Alex about his employment being terminated with the agency after exposing sensitive information from his mission at Camp Peary and that he gained employment at Barclays as a private security expert shortly before the 2018 Hostage Crisis. * In MOCKINGBIRD, it was revealed that Clay Haas gave him an opportunity to join the Presidential Covert Joint Task Force. ** In MKTOPAZ, he left the task force. **It is later revealed in KUMONK that Sebastian Chen forced him to, in an attempt to protect him. Category:Main Characters Category:Season Two Characters Category:CIA Recruits Category:Current Main Characters Category:Season Three Characters Category:Former CIA Recruits Category:Former MI6 Agents Category:LGBTQ+ Characters